Nemesis
by Trish
Summary: When Ash's dad is killed in the line of duty, he vows to never rest until retribution is served. 14 years later can he persuade his only son to play the part of avenging angel? Chapter Four now up
1. Chapter One

_Nemesis_

__

__

_By Trish.___

ooo

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do own this story.

Rating: PG-13 for death and other issues.

A/N: Nemesis is the Greek Goddess of retribution or an avenging angel. This is my take on Ash's dad, this is fanfiction, so deal with it.

ooo

_Team Rocket Headquarters, outside __Viridian__City__, June 1996._

The moon shone bright in a cloudless night sky, bathing the massive courtyard in a silvery glow. _A perfect night for an execution_, thought Giovanni Castoni, as he stood in the centre, waiting for the condemned prisoner to be hauled before him.

Two burly Team Rocket agents, Giovanni's own personal bodyguards, appeared; dragging a battered and bloodied man in rags between them. The Team Rocket boss smiled thinly, obviously his orders that the man be introduced to the 'pleasures' of his torture chamber had been followed to the letter. Any traitors and enemies of the Team Rocket cause, could expect no less than the very worst treatment he could offer.

And what a coup it was to have caught and unmasked one of Viridian City's top undercover police officers, Neil Ketchum, planted in an attempt to stop Team Rocket's latest operation. Giovanni had his scientists conducting medical experiments on captive Pokémon, with the aim of developing deadly potions to be used on those people that the organisation deemed 'undesirable' or a 'risk' to their plans for global domination.

It was far too risky and far too expensive to experiment on humans, so they used Pokémon, which were in plentiful supply. No one would miss one less Pokémon in the world. Cages of the creatures, which had been caught in the wild or stolen, lined the perimeter of the courtyard.

The Team Rocket boss turned his thoughts back to the prisoner before him. Ketchum, the man behind so many of Team Rocket's previous operations being shut down and agents arrested. A cold smile spread slowly over Giovanni's features. He would make an example of this man, as a warning to the police to stay away from the criminal organisation.

OO

The Pokémon were restless in their cages. They knew that something bad was about to happen. Word had spread among the captives that there was one human in there that was good and kind, he was there to help them. Now, it was obvious that this man was to die for it. The creatures whimpered and snuffled in distress. They prayed to their guardians to help this man and his family, if anything could be done for him now.

ooo

Neil Ketchum risked a glance at all the cages. _I'm sorry, _he told them silently. _I'm sorry I couldn't save you._ One of Viridian's finest police officers, he had been selected for this assignment by the police commissioner himself. The most dangerous assignment he had ever undertaken, and it would be his last.

He had been horrified by what he had witnessed during the months he had been undercover. The torture and killing of a baby Kangaskhan in front of its captive mother. The killing of a mother Marowak who was defending her baby in Lavender Town. All this had sickened him to the core and made him even more determined to bring about the end of this cruel organisation.

He had a premonition of his betrayal a few weeks ago, so he had gathered all the evidence and information that he had amassed and stored it in a safe place so that the operation would not die with him. Included in the pile of paperwork was the name of the man in the police force who had betrayed him.

There had been rumours for months that there was a turncoat within the force, who was tipping off Team Rocket with details of various police operations against them. He now knew who it was. A pity he wouldn't live to see the guy get his comeuppance. How many good officers and ex-Team Rocket whistleblowers had lost their lives because of this one man. Hopefully, Neil's inclusion of the name and an incriminating tape would be able to bust the guy. The dead could still have their revenge.

His thoughts turned to his young family, safely in Pallet Town. His beautiful wife, Delia, who was pregnant with their second child, and their four-year-old son, Ash. He remembered the words of a fortune teller on the future of their firstborn. "He is destined to become the greatest Pokémon Master the world has ever seen. He will be the downfall of criminal organisations who use Pokémon for evil. He has the protection of the Powers that Be. He is the Chosen One of legend."

He hadn't told Delia the exact nature of this assignment. This was for her own protection, he was under no illusions that Giovanni would have no qualms sending out thugs to target his family. As far as Delia knew, he was just on some routine undercover assignment. _At least I know that she and the kids will be well provided for_. He had made provisions to provide for his family in the last few weeks and he had secured the promise of Professor Oak (a good friend of his father's) that he would keep an eye on his family should he not return.

"Any last words?" Giovanni smirked as a Team Rocket henchman pulled out a long butcher's knife.

Neil glared at the man as he was forced to his knees. "This doesn't end here, Giovanni. Mark my words, there will come another with far greater powers than you or I. And I vow that my soul shall not rest until vengeance has been sought for all those people and Pokémon you have killed."

"Enough!" the Team Rocket boss barked. "Kill him."

A Team Rocket thug grabbed a handful of Mr Ketchum's hair and jerked his head back roughly as the cool metal of the knife was placed against his exposed neck.

His last thoughts were of his wife and child as his throat was slit open, and the Team Rocket thugs dropped him to the ground and started kicking him. The caged Pokémon cried out in anguish to the heavens. The heavens heard their cries, and as Neil Ketchum's life ebbed away, no one saw his watch glow brightly blue before fading out.

ooo

_Pallet__Town__, two days later_

Delia was chatting with her sister and brother in the lounge room of her cheerful weatherboard home when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Brendan jumped up quickly before his older sister could move. "You need to rest that 6 month tummy of yours."

Delia smiled and smoothed down the material of her dress over the bulge of her stomach. She was looking forward to the day when Neil came back from his assignment and they could start preparing for the birth of the baby. She smiled to herself, in three months little Ash would have a brother or sister to play with.

"Excuse me, Del?" She was interrupted in her reverie by her brother entering the room with two police officers in tow, their caps in their hands. Her eyes widened as she recognised the Viridian City police commissioner.

"Mrs Ketchum?" the police commissioner came up to her.

ooo

Ash was playing in the garden with Scruffy, the family pet Growlithe, when he heard a heartbroken wail echo through the house. Dropping the ball, he ran into the house as fast as his little legs would carry him, Scruffy at his heels.

Bursting into the living room, his eyes widened as he saw his mother crumpled against his aunt, crying as if her heart would break. "Mommy?!"

"Ash!" Uncle Brendan came over and knelt down beside him, wrapping the small boy in his arms.

"What's wrong with Mommy? Why is she crying?" Ash was starting to get distressed. He had never seen his mother cry like this before. And Aunty Tasha's and Uncle Brendan's eyes were red rimmed as well.

Brendan drew back a bit and looked his nephew in the eyes. He took a deep breath as he struggled to find the right words to say. What do you say to a child whose beloved father has been found murdered? "Ash…your mommy's crying because…she's heard some sad news about your daddy."

"What about Daddy?" Ash's big brown eyes started to glisten with tears. Scruffy whimpered and nuzzled against him.

"Ash…I'm sorry…but your daddy's not…going to be coming home."

"N..n..ever?" A trembling lower lip.

"I'm sorry, Ash." Brendan swept his nephew into his arms and rocked him gently as the floodgate of tears opened.

ooo

It was a month after Neil's death before Delia could bring herself to go through her husband's belongings. In fact the doctor had advised her against attempting to do it any earlier.

For in addition to losing her husband, her soul mate, Delia had lost the baby. The trauma caused by the news of Neil's death had brought on contractions and she went into premature labour. The baby girl had lived only a few hours.

She had hung onto Ash for dear life at the double funeral. He was all she had left, surely Fate would not be so cruel as to take him as well.

The young widow sighed as she sat down on the bed. His clothes would be given to charity, as would his books and cds. She would keep his police badge and awards, as mementos of his life. Delia opened a medium sized box to reveal a gold watch. Neil had been given that watch on his eighteenth birthday and it was one of his favourite possessions.

Delia gave a teary smile as she closed the box and placed it aside for safekeeping. She would give it to Ash on his eighteenth birthday, a perfect memento to remember his father by.

ooo

The spirit of Neil Ketchum sighed as he watched his wife go through his possessions. The Powers that be had granted his dying wish and had tied his soul to his watch and the fortunes of his son. However he would not be able to materialise in a form visible to human eyes until his son had achieved his destiny. Even the spirit world had rules to follow, it seemed.

But Pokémon could sense and see him. Scruffy had recognised him instantly, though he was puzzled as to why he couldn't jump on him for a scratch. The Pokémon was sitting quietly beside him, whimpering in sympathy to his master's distress.

Neil knelt down beside the faithful Growlithe. "14 years to wait…Giovanni is going to get a real shock when it comes." He patted the dog on the head. "Look after them for me will you?"

To be continued…

ooo

_Author's Note__: I'm back! After a six month or more hiatus imposed by work. I survived a federal election and my job survived. Now I can relax, unwind from the constant stress and start writing again. This is what you get._

_Now it is not set in stone who Ash's dad is or what he does. Nor do I believe that Giovanni or __Professor__Oak__ is his dad. He looks nothing like Giovanni and __Professor__Oak__ is old enough to be his grandfather._

_I don't believe anything has been written like this. If there is, I apologise but this is my twist._


	2. Chapter Two

_Nemesis_

_By Trish._

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I own the storyline.

A/N: Yes, I will say here that it is inspired by William Shakespeare's _Hamlet_, what else can you expect from a self-confessed Shakespeare buff? However it is not a retelling of the play, Pokémon style. For one thing, I have already tried and failed to cast the Pokémon characters into my favourite Shakespeare play – _Twelfth Night_.

OOO

_Chapter Two_

_Pallet__Town__, April 2010._

"Ash, honey, wake up."

The dark-haired young man mumbled in his sleep and turned over to face the wall.

Delia sighed then signalled to Pikachu. The little mouse powered up and sent an arc of electricity into her trainer. '_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaachuuuuu.'_

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" came the answering yelp as a blackened and slightly smoking Ash fell onto the floor.

Delia beamed. "Happy Birthday, Sweetie!"

Her son choked out some smoke out of his lungs before smiling weakly. "Thanks, Mom. But did you have to wake me up like that on my birthday?"

"Well, a certain someone woke me up in a much worse way, eighteen years ago," his mother smirked as she sat down on his rumpled bed. "_You_ try giving birth to a seven pound baby."

Ash grimaced as he pulled himself up beside his mother. "No, thanks. I'll leave that job to Misty." At Delia's raised eyebrow, he hastily added, "Uh, what I mean is, that she's a girl and I'm not. And she wouldn't want to have babies until she's _way_ older."

Delia smiled and hugged her only child. "My baby boy is all grown-up now! Your father would be so proud."

Ash had certainly grown up in the past fourteen years. At age ten, he had left on his Pokémon journey with an unwilling Pikachu in tow. It was a decision that Delia had no regrets about making, despite the few grey hairs she received whenever her son was in peril, which was often.

In his first year of training he reached the fourth round of the Indigo League, then one year later he won the Orange League. The Johto and Hoen leagues soon followed, with varying results. Finally at seventeen, he realised his lifelong dream of becoming Pokémon Grand Master, residing full-time at Indigo Plateau. However he regularly came home to Pallet for a month's rest and relaxation, and pampering by Mom.

His physical appearance had undergone a transformation as well. From a gangly, scruffy haired teenager, he had developed into a tall, athletically built, handsome young man, much in demand by the paparazzi. Once he had reached the top, the marketing and PR departments of the Pokémon League had insisted that he undergo an image makeover. Delia remembered how Ash had protested getting a hair cut and over ex-Rocket Jessie being hired as his fashion consultant. The protests soon died out when he saw just how good he could look with the right hair cut and right clothes. Jessie did have impeccable taste after all. But what really decided it for Ash, was that Misty liked it. And that was the end of that.

Pikachu scrambled onto her trainer's lap and standing on her hind paws, began licking him enthusiastically on the face. Ash tried to stifle his laughter as the little pink tongue tickled his skin. "I don't need a bath, Pikachu."

'_Chuuu_.'

"Oh honey, she's just saying Happy Birthday in her own little way," Delia smiled before she withdrew a small box she had been hiding behind her back and placed it in her son's hands. "I wanted to give you this before everyone else descends on the house."

Ash opened the box to reveal an expensive gold men's dress watch. "It's fantastic…"

"This was your father's favourite watch. Your grandparents gave him this watch when he turned eighteen. So, I thought it would be fitting for you to have it on your eighteenth birthday."

Ash felt tears come to the corner of his eyes and he threw his arms around his mother in a tight hug. "Thanks, Mom. This really means a lot to me to have something of Dad's."

He meant it too. Ash had been four-years-old at the time of his father's death, at the time in every child's life where their father is a hero and can seem to do no wrong. This was the memory he had carried in his heart ever since. Of course his opinion of his father might have changed as he got older, as it often does, but his father's murder had prevented that.

By all accounts, from family, friends and former colleagues; Neil Ketchum was all that and more. One of the best police officers around, a good friend and colleague, and a devoted family man. Ash often worried that he would never be able to live up to people's expectations that he would be like his father. Sure he might be Pokémon Grand Master, but what did that compare to risking your life on a regular basis to ensure the safety of your community? Okay, so maybe Ash had saved the world once or twice, but he hadn't made a career of it.

The sensation of Pikachu's little tongue licking his hand, brought Ash out of his reverie. He smiled fondly down at his first and favourite Pokémon and stroked the soft fur on her striped back. "Dad was a really great guy, wasn't he."

Delia smiled. "He was. And I'm not saying that just because he was my husband and your father, but because it's the truth. There was no other man like him."

Ash carefully removed the watch and fastened it around his left wrist, the metal links cool against his skin. "I promise to take good care of this." He gave his mom another hug. "You know, sometimes I'm afraid I'll start to forget what he was like. I was only four when he died and as the years go on, the memories start to get dimmer…" He sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could just see my father again. To hear that he's been watching over me, and that he's proud of me. But then again, I'm afraid that I wouldn't know what to say to him, it's been so long."

Pikachu nuzzled her little wet nose against his arm and he let go of his mom to give the electric mouse a cuddle. As she snuggled in the crook of his arm, the Pokémon flickered one long pointed ear in contentment. '_Your father is watching you, Pikapi. He's been watching you all along.'_

OOO

It was about 3 in the afternoon when the doorbell rang. Ash was getting changed in his room for a birthday dinner his mother was throwing for him later that night for his extended family and friends. As he pulled on a dark blue polo shirt, he heard his mother answer the door, followed by the familiar nasally twang of one Gary Oak.

Ash grinned to himself. He had asked Gary to drop by earlier so that the two childhood friends could reminisce about old times together. Back to those carefree days in Pallet spent climbing trees and playing in mud, and when all girls (except your Mom) were icky.

Born two months apart, Gary and Ash had grown up together in the small town of Pallet. Their families were friends as well as neighbours, and the two boys became practically inseparable. In the weeks following Neil Ketchum's death, Gary and his parents were regular visitors to the Ketchum household. The two little boys spent many hours in their cubbyhouse, trying to comprehend what had happened to rock their small world. Ash couldn't understand why his daddy was never coming home again, and Gary tried to comfort him, in as much as a four- year-old could. Death was a foreign concept to them.

Then when they were six, something changed. They became arch rivals and bitter enemies. For the life of him, Ash couldn't remember what it was that started it, neither could Gary. "Boys" Misty had snorted derisively, until Ash reminded her of the on-again-off-again 'feud' that simmered between her and her older sisters, Lily in particular.

If there was a bright side to the years of rivalry, it was that it inspired each boy to greater heights. A jibe from Gary proved more effective in getting Ash to train more than anything Brock, Misty or Tracey could say. Looking back, the now Pokémon Master wondered if he would have come so far had he not had the constant obsession with beating his arch rival.

They became best friends again after the Johto League. Gary retired from Pokémon training to follow in his grandfather's footsteps as a Pokémon researcher. Ash took to teasing his friend that he would have to start calling him 'The Acorn.' When asked why, he explained that as Gary would eventually become Professor Oak, with two on the scene, it could become confusing. "As an acorn is the fruit of an oak tree, it's an appropriate name to tell you two apart." A mischievous twinkle came into his eyes. "And besides, I always knew you were a nut!" Gary had been very much a central part of Ash's life thus far, and God willing, he always would be.

A patter of little paws along the corridor outside his room, and a cheery, '_Pika!!_' informed him that Gary was upstairs and lil Pik had taken it upon herself to greet him.

"Hey there Pik," he heard the chestnut-haired researcher greet the mouse. "How's my favourite fuzzball?"

_'Cha!'_

"So is Birthday Boy in his room?"

'_Pi._'

"Is he decent?"

'_Pika!'_

"Well, I should hope so! Walking in on a naked Ash could scar me for life!"

Ash rolled his eyes. Typical Gaz. "I'm _dressed_, you moron!"

The door swung open and Gary walked in, the familiar smirk plastered on his face. "Is that any way to greet your oldest friend?"

"In your case, it's a term of affection."

The older boy sat down on the bed. "True. What's a little insult between friends?"

"A pity Misty doesn't share our view. Mallet Madam is her name."

Gary burst out laughing. "Mallet Madam?? Oh that is priceless." He grinned at his best friend. "You're lucky she wasn't here to hear you say that."

"I know!"

"Y'know, Ashy Boy, you are one brave guy to date that girl. Do you have a death wish or something? Or do you go in for sadomasochism?"

"Gary!!!" Ash hissed. "Keep it down! Mom might overhear!"

Gary sweatdropped. "Oh yeah, I forgot about your mom being downstairs." While Mrs. K was one of the nicest and most gentle of souls, she was still a mother. Hell hath no fury like an enraged mother. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glint of metal on Ash's wrist. "Say, is that a new watch? Birthday present from your mom?"

The dark-haired trainer smiled. "Sort of. This watch belonged to my dad, it was his eighteenth birthday present. So Mom wanted me to have it for my eighteenth."

"Nice watch," Gary murmured with a little hint of envy in his tone. "Bet you're glad to have something of your dad's to remember him by." He knew how close Ash had been to his father, and was one of the few people Ash would speak about his father with. Gary had been surprised to hear that Ash had never spoken on the subject with either Brock, Misty or Tracey during their travels. When pressed for an explanation, Ash admitted that he didn't really know why. Perhaps it was because none of them had lost a parent to murder. Murder…there was an instant stigma attached to the word, and many people found it uncomfortable to be around the victim's families or friends. Ash had never been sure how his friends would react if he told them. So he never did.

Gary was different. Gary had known his father well, and had regarded Neil Ketchum as a second father. And Gary had been there when the news came. Gary understood. Beneath that gruff and abrasive exterior, beat a heart of gold; revealed to the few that knew him well.

"Yeah, I've always wanted something of his, and this makes him seem more real, if you know what I mean. Not just a distant memory…I'm always afraid that one day I'll forget all about him. I…don't ever want that to happen."

"I understand."

"This watch is gonna become my most favourite possession," the dark-haired trainer vowed. "This way, my dad will always be with me in a way."

Neither trainer noticed the watch glow very faintly before winking out.

A faint aroma of baking wafted up from the kitchen and both boys sniffed the air. "Say, do you smell cookies?" Gary questioned.

"Mom said she was going to make chocolate chip cookies to have with our afternoon coffee," Ash grinned as he stretched his arms.

"Really??" a gleam came into his friend's eyes. "I loooove your mom's cookies!" He leapt up from the bed and flung open the door. "I'll race ya down there. Last one down is a Rotten Togepi!!!"

Ash laughed as Gary sped out of the room. "Heyyy, you come back here!!!"

_Later that night_

Giovanni mumbled in his sleep, moving around until he found a more comfortable position. The moonlight streamed in through the open windows, as a soft breeze ruffled the sheer curtains.

A faint glimmer of light appeared in a corner of the room, growing in size and intensity before it died away to reveal the spectre of Neil Ketchum.

He looked at the slumbering form for a few minutes before he spoke. "It's been fourteen long years since I saw you last, Giovanni. That night I swore never to rest until I have had my revenge. The heavens have granted my wish…and so Giovanni…soon my son will take up where I have left off and he shall be after you like an avenging angel…" He smiled slightly, "And when you are gone, rest assured that all those you have murdered will come and dance on your grave."

_To be continued…_

OOO

_Author's Note_ As this will be the last update before Christmas, I shall say a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to my loyal readers and their families. Next year should not be as stressful for me work-wise so I should be updating more than I have this year.

Currently watching 'The Twelve Kingdoms' or 'Juuni Kokki' on DVD. I'm hooked! If anyone is interested in intricate storylines, this is an anime for you.


	3. Chapter Three

_Nemesis_

_By Trish._

Disclaimer: Pokémon does not belong to me. The storyline and the character of Neil Ketchum does.

ooo

_Chapter Three_

The sun was high in the sky when Ash finally stumbled out of bed. Stubbing his toe accidentally on the edge of the bed, he hopped around the room, swearing incoherently as Pikachu rolled with laughter.

"That was not funny!" the dark-haired Trainer glared at his first Pokémon. "Chu are so mean!"

'_Pikahahaha_' the electric mouse took no notice of him and clutched her tiny paws against her stomach.

"Yeah right, go ahead and laugh," Ash grumbled. "See if I care next time you catch your tail in something."

A snort. '_Suuuure Pikapi, the day you stop caring is the day Psyduck uses his brains. You're a sap and you know it._'

"I am not a sap," he pouted as he padded into his bathroom and ran some water into the washbasin.

'_Chu__ are._'

Ash grinned. "Stop throwing my words back at me."

'_Nyah_.' A little pink tongue.

The teenager ignored his furry companion and bent down to wash his face. A creeping sensation that someone or something was watching him slowly took hold. He knew it wasn't Pikachu; after all these years her presence when he changed or bathed didn't bother him. No, it was something else…

He slowly straightened up and gazed into the bathroom mirror, and his eyes widened. For behind him, in his bedroom, a shadowy figure was materialising out of thin air. A low growl came from beside him and he knew that his favourite Pokémon would be ready to help out if need be.

The form finally assumed solidity and Ash found himself staring at the one person he never thought he would see again. His mind struggled to comprehend what his eyes were telling him, his body felt as if rooted to the spot, so shocked was he. "...D...Dad?" he finally managed to whisper.

The apparition smiled and nodded once before vanishing as quickly as it had appeared. Mobility was restored to Ash's limbs and he sat down heavily on the floor. Pikachu scampered onto his lap and licked him gently. '_Pikapi?_'

The dark-haired Trainer exhaled loudly. "Did that just really happen?"

Pikachu cocked her head slightly. '_What do **you** think, Pikapi?_'

"I saw him," Ash finally answered. "Though why now? Why after all these years?"

ooo

Ash was rather rattled by the experience, and he chose to talk it over in the company of his male friends, Brock, Gary and Tracey. The trio heard him out in silence before Tracey spoke up, rubbing his chin.

"Y'know Ash, spectral appearances are often the result of a phantasmagorical sequence."

"A whatta? Speak _English _please," the Grand Master gaped.

"These so called apparitions are purely a figment of your imagination," the Watcher spread out his hands. "You saw the ghost of your father because you _wanted _to see him. You were dreaming."

"No, I was wide awake. And I know I was because it _hurt_ when I stubbed my toe."

"You _wished_ him into existence. There's the rational behind it."

"Tracey, would you _stop_ with all this psychoanalytical babble for a moment? Can't you accept that there may _not_ be a rational explanation for everything?" Ash put his mug down in frustration. "Of course not, you're a Watcher."

Tracey opened his mouth to defend himself but Ash continued.

"Maybe you can't, but _I_ can, because all my life, strange things have been happening to me." He ticked the strange occurrences off on his fingers as he stated them, "The day I set out on my Pokémon journey, I saw Ho-oh. I've seen Mew and Mewtwo, Zapdos, Entei, Suicine, Latios and Latias, Jirachii. I think that names just about _all_ the Legendary Pokémon. I _died _at _least _twice, and come close on too many other occasions…"

"At least _twice_!" Gary's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he interrupted his friend.

"Oh yeah, you weren't there," Brock remembered. "It's true though."

The chestnut-haired trainer still looked shocked. "What are ya, some kind of immortal?"

"Nope, just Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"Does your mom know about this?"

"No, and she's not _going_ to know," Ash told his longest friend firmly. "If Mom ever found out, she'd kill me!" He grinned wryly, "Only this time I think I would be _staying_ dead."

"I won't tell," Gary promised. He knew how protective Mrs Ketchum could be. He had been lectured by her one too many times for doing something that, from a mother's view point, was potentially dangerous or stupid.

"Good," Ash nodded in satisfaction. "So like I said, strange things happen to me all the time. Trace, have you forgotten what happened in the Orange Islands that time? The world was in danger and only the Chosen One, as stated in the ancient legend, could tame the 'Beast of the Sea.'" He did air quotes for the last four words.

The Watcher had a far-away look in his eyes. "I remember. 'Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice or Lightning. Lest these Titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall rise to quell the fighting. Alone its song will fail. Thus the earth shall turn to ash."

"For some reason, that sounds like a bunch of bad song lyrics," Gary said, then looked over at Ash who had sighed deeply. "Am I missing out on something?"

"Well just look at _who_ happened to be the Chosen One. Me, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." He shrugged. "At that time I wished that Mom had named me something else."

"Aww, but Ash is just so cute!" Gary batted his eye lashes, "It makes all the girls swoon."

"He is the Chosen One," Tracey nodded. "Saving the Earth since he began training."

"You're the Chosen One?" Gary's eyebrow raised in disbelief once again. "Chosen for what? VCR programming?"

"Haven't you been listening to _anything_ Ash and I have been saying?" Tracey glared at Gary. "We told you already, would you like a transcript of it all?"

Gary glared back at Tracey, but amazingly said nothing.

"What _was_ I chosen for?" Ash shrugged. "Saving the world because I just happen to be there at the right time and place?"

"And here you used to complain that I had all the fun because my Gramps is Professor Oak."

"You _did_ have all the fun!" Ash grinned, "Look at the way you grew up! You had all those Pokémon at your fingertips."

Gary raised an eyebrow, "With me taking _care_ of them. Trust me, Ashy Boy, it wasn't as fun as you think it was."

"But still, you had a head start over everyone else when it came time for starting Pokémon training."

"Maybe."

"And you probably got to choose the one of the best lower level Pokémon for your starter," Brock added.

"I dunno about that," Gary drawled. "Look who Ashy Boy here ended up with for his starter!"

"Yeah, but she didn't like me at first!" Ash protested. "Took us a while to bond."

"Even so, she's one of the most powerful Pokémon I've seen. You two were destined."

"Hey guys, I think we're digressing from the subject here," Brock brought them back to business. "We need to work out why Ash saw the ghost of his dad."

"I think we can ditch Tracey's idea," the Grand Master took another sip from his mug. "Sure I miss my dad, but he died when I was 4. I don't remember him much and as the years go by I don't think of him as much as I used to."

"Did he look like a nice ghost?" the Watcher asked.

"He didn't look like Casper if that's what you're hoping."

"I remember the time we were at Maiden's Peak for that End of Summer Festival," Brock reminisced. "And the ghost of the Maiden…." His eyes glazed over. "She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. If only she'd have married me…"

"Knock it off , Brock," Ash said, not unkindly. "She was dead."

"But she liiiiiiked me!" the Pewter City breeder wailed. "She appeared to _me_. Brock the Rock!"

"'She' appeared to James too," the Grand Master smirked. "And your lovely Maiden turned out in the end to be a Ghastly."

"Sounds like it had ghastly taste in men," Gary added with a grin.

"HEY!"

"You really do have the most rotten luck with women, Brock," Tracey shook his head. "Countless rejections and then the first one who likes you is a Pokémon."

"The story of my life," the spiky-haired breeder grumbled. "Rejected outright by every woman…except…" he sat up. "Your mom, Ash. And she's the _most_ beautiful woman I have ever seen…Do you think _she'd_ marry me?"

Ash almost choked on his coffee and Gary patted him on the back. "Disgusting thought, isn't it?" the chestnut-haired researcher said cheerily.

Ash gasped for breath before answering. "I'll say it is! Brock, that's my MOTHER you're talking about it."

"So? She's so beautiful and kind and sweet, and soft…"

Both Ash and Gary choked. "Soft?" the Grand Master croaked. "What have you been doing with my mom?"

"Nothing!" Brock protested his innocence. "I was in Pewter until just the other day. But I would imagine she would feel soft…"

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Gary muttered.

"Me too," his best friend agreed.

"Can you imagine him as your stepfather, Ashy Boy?"

"Ooooh don't say that! I could be scarred for life!"

Brock glared at the two younger men. "You guys suck."

ooo

The next day, Ash decided to pay a visit to an old friend of his. He bade his mother goodbye and with Pikachu in tow, hopped on Pidgeot to fly to Saffron City.

The giant avian landed thirty minutes later outside the Saffron City Gym, where a tall green-haired woman was waiting. "Hey Ash, great to see you," Sabrina smiled.

"Good to see you too," Ash said warmly as he jumped off Pidgeot before returning him to the Poké Ball.

Just then a large paper fan appeared out of nowhere and thwacked the Grand Master on top of his head. "HEY!" he grouched to which raucous laughter surrounded him.

Ash's grumpy expression faded as he recognised that voice. "Gengar old buddy, show yourself out here!"

A squat purple Ghost Pokémon with red eyes and a cheesy grin slowly materialised on the other end of the paper fan. It pointed at Ash and started laughing again. '_GENG GENG GENG…'_

The dark-haired Master shook his head and looked at his female companion. "Still the practical joker after all these years."

"You got it," Sabrina grinned. "He often invites his two friends Ghastly and Gengar over from the tower in Lavender Town and they have comedy nights."

"Do they try out new routines on you and your family?"

"Of course."

Ash smiled as he remembered when he had first met the would-be comedian Pokémon. He was ten-years-old and had not long set out on his Pokémon journey. Along with Brock and Misty and Pikachu, they had travelled to Lavender Town in order to catch a Ghost Pokémon to defeat Sabrina.

Venturing into the derelict tower, Ash and Pikachu had unknowingly disturbed the three resident Ghost Pokémon. Ghastly, Haunter (as he was then) and Gengar were three rather lonely Pokémon who loved watching comedy shows on the television, and who wanted nothing more than some playmates and an audience to try out their routines on.

Crushed under a falling chandelier, the two friends were to all intents and purposes, dead. But Haunter had pulled their spirits out of the bodies so they could play with the Ghost Pokémon.

Haunter had so much fun with Ash, that he decided to go with them to Saffron. He took a shine to Sabrina and in fact, had been the one to break the psychotic shell she had locked herself in since she was a little girl. Having found an appreciative audience for his gags, the Ghost Pokémon decided to stay with the Saffron Gym Leader, adding to her already formidable line-up.

ooo

Half an hour later they were sitting in Sabrina's comfortable living room, a fresh pot of coffee brewed and some cookies set out. "So how are things with you, Chosen One," the psychic smiled. "Being troubled by apparitions?"

Ash nearly dropped the mug but then steadied himself. Of course Sabrina would know about his identity as the Chosen One as well as the ghostly apparitions, she _was_ psychic. He wondered if there wasn't anything about him that she _didn't_ know. Which was rather disturbing. "Yes, and I'm hoping that you can help me to understand why."

Since Agatha's death, Sabrina had come to the fore as the pre-eminent expert on paranormal activity. Haunter had helped her to hone her skills in communicating with the dead. Besides her role as Saffron Gym Leader, Sabrina ran a thriving business, holding séances and psychic readings, as well as classes.

Sabrina leaned forward. "I can't promise anything, but I can certainly try."

"Well, I saw my father's ghost a few days ago. He died when I was four, so I have no idea why he would decide to appear to me after fourteen years. Tracey says that it's just a phantas…phantas….whatever…"

"Phantasmagorical."

"Yeah, that," Ash was grateful that Sabrina knew the word. "A phantasmagorical sequence. He thinks that I've _wished_ my father's image into existence."

"What do _you _think about that, Ash?"

The dark-haired Trainer cupped his chin in his hand. "I … really don't think it is. My dad died when I was four. I don't really remember him at all, all I remember is that he was a great guy and played with me a lot. Otherwise I have to rely on photos and memories that my mom or Dad's old friends have shared with me. How can I wish for someone who I don't remember well?"

Sabrina leaned back in her chair. "Do you mind me asking how your dad died?"

Ash shook his head. "Not at all. He was murdered while on some top secret police operation. Mom never knew the details."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks," he took a deep breath and Pikachu patted his arm. "Sometimes I've wondered what things would have been like, had he not gone on the mission. Would things have been better had I grown up with my dad around? But then again, being a police officer was his dream, and he died doing what he loved."

The Saffron City Gym Leader was quiet for a moment. "I don't think you're imagining things, Ash. I think that you are seeing your father's ghost and for a reason too. Perhaps he's trying to tell you something, something that you wouldn't have been able to understand when you were younger."

"Well, he could have _said _something, rather just appear then disappear," Ash grumbled. "Gave me a real scare."

"It can't be easy for him either," Sabrina reproved gently. "Think about it, Ash. You've been watching and waiting to tell a person something important for so many years, and the time comes and you can't quite bring yourself to say it."

"True," the Grand Master admitted, remembering just how hard it was for him to admit that he liked Misty more than just a friend. "So what are the general facts about ghosts?"

"Ghosts are spirits who have failed to move on from this world to the next. Usually for two reasons. One is that they have unfinished business here and they cannot move on until it's been completed by someone else. Two is that it was not their time to go, as is the case with murders or accidents."

_'Haunter, Haun, Haun…_' the Ghost Pokémon added.

"What did he say?" Ash was curious.

Sabrina sighed. "Haunter says there is a third reason."

"Oh?"

"The afterlife is boring as hell and they can have more fun here."

"Well in Dad's case, the second one probably fits best," Ash mused.

"Or it could be a combination of one and two," the psychic added.

"So what do you suggest I do?"

"You have to be ready and willing to hear what he has to say. He's just waiting for you to say the word and he will appear. Most of all, you have to _believe_ in him. A spirit cannot appear to those who refuse to see or accept them."

ooo

_A few days later_…

"Okay what are we doing here in the middle of the cemetery at eleven at _night_?" Gary demanded.

"We're here to talk to a ghost," Ash said simply. "Or rather, we're here to talk to my dad's ghost."

"So why couldn't we do it during the day?" the chestnut-haired researcher asked. Pikachu patted his leg soothingly.

"Because we've got our jobs to do during the day," Ash said. "And because there are less likely to be people around to disturb us."

"I hate it when you're right," Gary grumbled good-naturedly. "So why am I here and not Red?"

"Misty?" the Grand Master snorted. "You couldn't pay her enough to go a hundred metres _near_ a cemetery. _Especially_ at night. Besides, you believe in ghosts."

"What about Brock?"

"He fell in love with a Ghost Pokémon. Need I say more?"

"Eh…no." Gary stuck his hands in his pockets. "So it's just you and me."

'_Pika'_, came a tiny grump from near his feet.

"Okay, so it's just you, me and the 'chu here."

"Uh-huh."

"In the middle of a cemetery at night."

"Yup."

"Waiting to talk to a ghost."

"You got it."

"Sounds like a perfectly normal Friday night thing to do."

"I thought so too." Ash stood up and stretched. "Well, I guess there's no time like the present." He hesitated a bit. _How does one summon a ghost?_ "Uh…Dad? It's me Ash, and Gary's here too. We think you…uh…might be wanting to tell us something."

A cool breeze swirled around them making them shiver. A faint glimmer of light appeared, growing and solidifying until Neil Ketchum was standing before them. Looking exactly as he had appeared in life so many years ago.

Memories came flooding back to Ash's mind. Memories of carefree days spent playing in the backyard with his father. Of evenings when he would go running to the door to greet him after a hard day's work. Of the afternoon when he found out from his mom that his beloved father would never be coming home again.

A lump began to form at the back of his throat, and the dark-haired Trainer tried to fight it down. All these years he had managed to keep his emotions about his father in check. Now they came rushing back with an overwhelming force. He remembered how it felt to grow up without a father. The pangs he felt when he was over at Gary's and Gary would rush to greet his father. The sadness he hid at school on days where fathers were invited to spend the morning with their children.

There was nothing he would not have given to have had his father back. If only his father had been there on the day he got his Pokémon Trainer's Licence, or the day he left on his journey. If only his father could have been there on the day he realised all his dreams and became the Pokémon Grand Master.

After all this time, Ash had thought that the pain of missing his father had diminished to bittersweet nostalgia. Now he knew how wrong he was.

"…Dad?" he choked out, feeling the tears burn in the back of the eyes.

Neil Ketchum was also feeling emotional. How many times over the years had he wanted to hold his wife and child in his arms again. How many times had he wanted to reassure them that everything would be alright? Now standing here before him was his only son, grown from a boy of four to a young man of eighteen.

"Ash…my little boy…you've grown so much. Delia's raised you really well," he smiled. He then turned to his son's companion who was trying not to gawk, and failing miserably. "And Gary Oak! You've grown into a fine young man as well. Your parents must be so proud."

"Er…thanks, Mr K," Gary stuttered. He wasn't sure on the proper etiquette of addressing a person who was dead, but he had always been taught to respect his elders. "You're looking…er…swell, yourself!" '_You're talking to a dead guy!_' his mind screamed at him.

Neil just laughed and bent down to Pikachu's level and the small electric mouse came bounding up to him with a friendly chirp. "Good to see you too, Pikachu. Thanks for taking care of my son for me all these years."

Ash looked at his first Pokémon. "You _knew_ all along?"

The electric mouse shrugged.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Ash asked his father.

"You boys better sit down," the ghost suggested. "For I am going to tell you exactly what happened to me fourteen years ago,"

The two did as they were told, sitting down on the grass with Pikachu nestling in her trainer's lap.

"Did they ever tell you or your Mom what I was doing when I died?"

"No, just that you were on a top secret undercover police operation and that you'd been found dead in the woods."

"I was asked to do this assignment by the Police Commissioner himself. My mission was to infiltrate this criminal organisation, monitor and report its activities back to police headquarters. Had everything gone to plan, I would have called in a police strike force against them, closing this outfit down for good."

"What was this organisation doing?" Gary asked.

"Top secret medical experiments using Pokémon as guinea pigs," the ghost informed them. "They would do things like inject massive amounts of thallium or cyanide into one of the creatures and calculate how long it took to die. They even tortured a baby Kangaskhan to death in front of its mother."

The two boys felt sick to their stomachs. How could anyone be so cruel to a living being?

"That's just utterly despicable!" Ash spat out, cuddling Pikachu close to him.

"It is, isn't it? But that's not the worst of it. They were going to use the end results on humans. To assist in their scheme of world domination, they would use these serums to wipe out those people they saw as unfit or as opposition."

"These people are monsters!" Gary growled low. "They're not fit to be called humans."

"I was so close to finalising the mission," Neil went on, a tad wistful. "I had the names of the major players, the names of the major scientists, the names of the serums and their antidotes. I had everything…"

"What happened, Dad? Did you slip up or make a mistake?"

"No, what happened was that I was _betrayed_ by a member of the police, who was in league with this criminal organisation. That's why they had managed to get away from so many earlier stings and operations we had organised against them. This _slime_ of a police officer was tipping them off."

"Then what?" Gary asked this, on behalf of his friend who he could see wanted to know but didn't want to ask.

"I was thrown into their dungeon, and tortured," Neil stated after a few minutes silence. "The leader had me dragged out to the courtyard and executed. They slit my throat."

"Who did this to you, Dad. Who is this leader of this criminal organisation?" Ash demanded. The anger that had been building inside him throughout his father's story, was close to boiling point.

"Giovanni Castoni. None other than the Viridian City Gym Leader and leader of Team Rocket."

ooo

_To be continued…_

_Author's Note: Yes it's taken me a while but here it is. Most people blame school/college for their prolonged gaps. I blame a full-time stressful job._


	4. Chapter Four

_Nemesis_

_By Trish._

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do own the storyline and the character of Neil Ketchum.

_Chapter Four_

"Giovanni Castoni. None other than the Viridian City Gym Leader and leader of Team Rocket."

Gary watched Ash's face drain of all colour at his father's words. He was pretty sure that he looked just as shocked. Giovanni, that impeccably suited Viridian Gym Leader, was the leader of the notorious Team Rocket?

"That…that can't be right," Ash stammered. "I've fought Team Rocket nearly all my training days and I never saw him even once. It was always Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, Cassidy, Annie and Oakley."

"Crime bosses never do the dirty work, they get their thugs and minions to do that," Mr Ketchum said with a wry smile. "Cliché, I know, but true."

"No offence, Mr K," Gary began. "But you have to be wrong. The League would never allow someone with connections to a _crime_ organisation to become a gym leader. That would go against everything the League stands for."

"None taken, Gary," Neil smiled. He chuckled inwardly. For all their supposed worldliness achieved through their travels, the boys were still remarkably naïve, especially when it came to the beloved and revered Pokémon League. Neil knew better, but he reminded himself that he had been in the police, with almost daily contact with the criminal mind.

"Giovanni has done such a good job of concealing his identity as Team Rocket head honcho that no one in the League hierarchy even suspects," he explained to the two wide-eyed boys and Pokémon. "Remember, my main focus during my career was battling Team Rocket and all its works, and I was working undercover in Team Rocket when I was killed. Giovanni ordered and witnessed my execution."

Ash was silent for a moment. Then, "So why did you wait until now to tell me this?"

"Because you wouldn't have understood had I told you this before," Neil said gently. "And because you would not have been ready to take up the battle where I left off."

"You mean…you want _me_ to confront Team Rocket?" Ash gulped.

The ghost nodded. "You and Gary."

Gary's eyes widened. "Me!"

"Team Rocket are still intending to carry out their plan. Should they succeed, it would mean the end of the world as we know it. It would be the end of the Pokémon League as we know it." If that didn't persuade the boys, he didn't know what would.

"How about you think about it, and let me know," he suggested when they didn't answer.

ooo

Gary called into the Ketchum's the next day, and found his friend in his bedroom. "You okay from last night?"

"Yeah," Ash answered distractedly as he hugged his old Snorlax plushie to his chest.

Gary dropped down next to him. "What's wrong, Ashy boy."

The dark-haired trainer sighed. "Just the whole thing. About how my dad died and who he said was responsible."

"Yeah, it was more than a little overwhelming," his friend agreed.

"And…I'm just so confused," Ash admitted. "Should I believe my dad or not? It's a major crime that he's accused Giovanni of, and I don't know if he's telling the truth. Mom and the rest of the family have always said that Dad was a good person and would always do what was right, but…"

"But what?" Gary felt awkward at asking the question. It was a tough situation the two were dealing with.

"But _I _don't know that for myself," Ash pointed to his chest. "I was four when Dad died, I never really _knew _him. What little I remember is that he was nice and fun to play with." He shrugged. "Which doesn't mean that Dad was a good person. How many times do you read about these psychopaths who are kind to their own children but not to others?"

"Ash, why would your dad lie?" the chestnut haired researcher looked at him. "He's dead. It's not like he could gain anything by lying."

"I dunno…maybe revenge…or satisfaction?" Ash offered.

Gary was lost in thought for a moment. "Maybe…maybe you should speak to someone who knew both your dad _and_ Giovanni. Then they can tell you who the better person was." He suddenly looked smug and sure, "Someone like Gramps."

ooo

The two young men made their way to the large, imposing laboratory that stood on the hill above Pallet.

Ash had lost count of how many times he had made his way to Professor Oak's over the years. First as a little boy and Gary's playmate, then as a fully fledged Pokémon trainer, and finally as the Pokémon Grand Master, the premier trainer in the entire League.

As a small boy, he looked in awe on this place, exclaiming to his mother that this must be a Pokémon Paradise. Delia had laughed and passed on his comment to the professor who enjoyed it hugely.

Now in his late teens, he had not changed his first opinion. The Pokémon in the reserves had the best of care and wide open spaces. Certainly, his Pokémon never minded when they were under the professor's care.

Gary used his key to unlock the front door, and the two friends stepped inside. "Gramps?"

Ash was about to join in calling for the professor when a large purple blob came around the corner and threw itself on him.

'_MUUUUUUUUUK!_' The Pokémon gurgled, happy to see his trainer once again.

"Muk," Ash wheezed from under the sludge. "I'm happy to see you, but will you please get offa me!"

"_Muuuuuuuuk_'.

Gary smirked. "Seems Muk misses you, Ashy Boy." But the smirk was short-lived as the Pokémon then spotted _him_, and Muk threw himself upon the chestnut-haired researcher with glee.

Ash laughed as he watched his friend struggle to free himself from the giant blob. "Looks like he misses you too, Gaz."

"I don't see why," Gary grunted as he finally managed to pull himself from under the Pokémon. "He sees me every day."

"That's because he's a people Pokémon," a new voice came. The two boys looked up to see Professor Oak standing there, a grin on his face. "Muk just _loves_ being with people."

Muk smiled and hugged the professor.

"Now what can I do for you two boys?"

Gary nudged Ash when he didn't respond. The Grand Master cleared his throat. "Uh…I was just wondering if you had time to talk about my dad…"

"Sure, I'm not busy at the moment." The elderly researcher led them into his living room and asked Tracey to put the kettle on for tea.

"So, what do you want to know about your father, Ash?"

"What was he like as a person? I don't remember much about him at all."

Professor Oak sat back against the sofa. "Your father was a very good, very brave man, Ash. One of the best, make no mistake about it."

"That's what Mom always says."

"Well she's right. Those two were soul mates, which is why your mother has never remarried."

"Was Dad as honest as everyone says he was?"

"I'd say he was," Professor Oak scratched his chin. "Especially when it came to matters of injustice. He would always try to do what was right."

Ash was silent.

Gary decided to help out his friend by asking the next question that he wanted the answers too. Gary figured it would also serve to quell any suspicions his grandfather may have over the line of questioning. "Gramps, what's Giovanni like?"

Professor Oak blinked. "Well…I don't know him all that well, just the occasional acquaintance through the League. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just that I heard some passing rumours, that's all," Gary said casually. Pikachu leapt onto his lap and he scratched her in her favourite place behind her ears.

"Hmm, well there's no doubt that he's a fine Pokémon trainer, obviously, he is the Viridian City Gym Leader after all. But there's something about him that just doesn't seem right," his grandfather mused.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Not sure what it is, exactly," Professor Oak admitted. "but I just don't feel that I can completely trust him. It's as if there's something that he doesn't want you to know…"

Both boys exchanged a look. Could there be some truth in what Ash's dad had told them?

ooo

"So what now?" Gary asked his best friend after they had returned to the Ketchum's.

"I don't really know," Ash admitted as he sat down on his bed. "If there was only a way we could prove a little bit of what Dad said was true. Then we'd be in a better position to decide what we're gonna do."

Both boys were silent for a moment as they pondered their next move. "What about your dad's old colleagues?" Gary asked. "Maybe they can tell you."

"Good idea."

ooo

As luck would have it, the boys found out that Delia had kept in touch with many of Neil's former colleagues over the years. One of whom was the former Viridian City police commissioner, who had been his boss.

On the pretext of finding out more about his father, Ash phoned the now retired commissioner and set up a meeting at the man's house over coffee.

ooo

Edward Braddon lived in a small cottage on the outskirts of Viridian, so the two boys flew there on two Pidgeot. Recalling the giant avians into their poké balls, Ash and Gary walked up the neat stone pathway to the house and knocked on the door.

The elderly man opened the door, and smiled broadly at the two young men. "Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak? Please come on in."

They were led into a small but comfortable living room, tastefully decorated in cream and blue tones. An elderly woman, who the boys guessed to be Mrs Braddon, came in with a tray laden with cups and cake, and placed it on the coffee table. The boys thanked her and she smiled as she left the room.

"Well, it was certainly a surprise to get your phone call, Ash," Edward sat back with his coffee. "Last time I saw you, you were only a little tyke. How long has it been?"

"Fourteen years, sir," Ash answered.

The man chuckled. "No need to call me sir. I've long been retired from any position of importance. Please, just call me Edward."

Ash took a deep breath. "Well, Edward…I was hoping that you could tell me more about my dad's work. I've heard stories from different people about what he did and I was hoping you could confirm them."

"Depends on what you've been told."

"I was told that he was an undercover police officer and he took part in operations against Team Rocket."

The former police commissioner put his cup and saucer down on the table. "I suppose I can tell you all about the operations now since they were shut down by the police after your father died." He looked the boys in the eyes.

"Your father, Ash, was an undercover police operative. One of the best Viridian has ever seen. He helped plan, lead and execute so many successful police stings that he had quite a reputation in the force. He was involved in a major police sting on Team Rocket Headquarters when he was killed."

"Did you ever follow up that operation?" Gary asked.

"No, Neil had said that he had put all the information we needed to close out the operation and the name of the turn-coat in a safe location. He said there was a key to a safety deposit box, but try as we might – we could never find it."

"Do you think that key could still be found?" Ash leaned forward eagerly.

Edward shrugged. "I guess it could, but if we didn't have any luck back then, I don't think you would be able to find it." He looked keenly at Ash. "What did you want with it, son?"

"Oh nothing much," the Grand Master reassured the man. "I just want to learn as much as I can about what my father did. I've heard all these stories about him and it would be great if I could find out the truth in his own words."

"That's okay then," the former police commissioner visibly relaxed. "Believe me, you don't want to mess with those thugs from the Rockets. They're very dangerous, look what they did to your father."

Ash had almost retorted that he had tangled with Team Rocket ever since he started training but the remark about his dad stopped him. Jessie, James, Butch, Cassidy, Annie and Oakley were only small fry agents within the crime organisation, and incompetent ones at that. Surely the senior agents had to be more skilled and aggressive, and that made them more dangerous. "I assure you that I won't do anything to add further distress to my mom."

He meant that sincerely. He loved his mother dearly, and heaven knows that he had already caused her enough angst since he began his Pokémon journey to last a lifetime. He knew that he meant the whole world to her and that she would be completely gutted if she lost him. Ash would rather gouge his eyes out than hurt his mom.

ooo

The boys made their departure soon after, thanking Edward and his wife for their kind hospitality, and flew back to Pallet.

Delia, Pikachu (who had decided to stay behind with Delia as she was getting thoroughly pampered and spoilt) and Mimey greeted them at the door. "How did it go? Did you find out what you wanted?"

"Yeah, we did, Mom." Ash hugged the older woman. "Just one question. Where did you put Dad's stuff after he died?"

Delia thought for a moment. "Most of his things were given away, but I did keep two boxes of stuff up in the attic."

"Thanks, Mom." And the two boys made their way upstairs to the attic, Pikachu close on their heels.

"You're for that key, aren't you," Gary stated to his friend as they rummaged amongst the piles of boxes. "If it even exists."

"If I can just get hold of that information, then that proves what my dad said," Ash answered as he pulled a box off a pile. "Then I can decide what we're gonna do."

Gary sighed at the pile of boxes, "Why hasn't anyone just used a Pokémon to open the deposit box?"

"I…I don't know," Ash stuttered, "You just can't."

"Why not?"

"Because…you can't just break into a safety deposit box. That would destroy it. And it's just…not _right_."

The chestnut-haired researcher sighed and began to help. His friend was always a stickler for doing what was right. "I think you've already made up your mind more or less."

The Grand Master peered inside one box before putting it aside. "You're right. I just want some concrete evidence to back up what my dad said before I make the final decision." He looked at his friend. "I just can't stand the possibility that Giovanni has got away with torture and murder. Not just my dad, but all the others, both human and Pokémon."

"Yeah me neither."

"I thought you were gonna say I was a sap or something."

Gary flashed a cheeky grin. "You _are_ a sap, Ashy Boy. I didn't think it really needed to be said, that's all."

Ash rolled his eyes as he grabbed another box. The two boys were silent as they opened boxes one after the other. Ten minutes later, they had found them, and each boy was rummaging through the contents. From time to time they would stop to admire and examine some of the things, such as an police award.

"Your dad must have been a top cop," Gary said as he polished one with the hem of his shirt.

"Mom always said he was one of the best. As did Grandma and Grampa," Ash said with a hint of pride in his voice. "So did Edward."

The two rustled around some more before Gary let out a whoop. "Here's some keys!" He held up a tarnished key ring with several keys on it. Pikachu cheered.

Ash stared at them. "Do...do you suppose one of them could be it?"

The researcher shrugged. "Dunno, we'll see if there are any other keys first, then I suppose we'll have to try them out. They could be just the keys to the front door."

As it turned out, there were no more keys to be found. Ash pocketed the keys and the two friends made their way downstairs.

"Did you boys find the boxes?" Delia enquired as she set the table for dinner. There were answering nods and she smiled. "Gary, would you like to stay for dinner? It's one of your favourites…lasagne."

Gary's mouth visibly watered. "With extra cheese?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"With extra cheese," Delia confirmed. "And for dessert, I've made a lemon cheesecake."

"Count me in, Mrs K!" Gary grinned. "I'll just go and ring Mom to let her know."

When he had left the room, Ash took the keys out and showed it to his mom. "Do you know what these keys are? They were in Dad's stuff."

Delia took the keys and fingered them gently. "They wouldn't be work keys…" she said after a while. "I gave those back to the police when I was going through his things."

"House keys?"

His mother shook her head. "I don't think so, I'm sure I would have tried them out before I put them away." She looked her son in the eye. "Why are you so interested in your dad's past all of a sudden? You never were before."

Ash tried to think of a plausible explanation. He knew if his mother found out that he and Gary were going after Team Rocket to finish what his father had started…she would never let them go. She would lock both of them in his room and throw away the key until they had ditched such nonsense. He knew that his mother's greatest fear was to lose him forever; just like she had lost her beloved husband. Delia had already lost the love of her life, it was understandable that she did not wish to lose her only child as well.

"Er well…I've grown up now, you see. I'm at the age where I want to know who I am and where I came from. I want to know everything I can about my dad, so I can perhaps understand myself a bit better. I never really got a chance to know him before he was taken from us. And the only way I can get a complete picture of Dad is by talking to everyone that knew him."

Delia just nodded and left for the kitchen to start bringing out the food. Her son slumped down in a chair in relief. He wasn't sure if she really bought that story he'd just given her, or if she knew it was bull. The problem with moms was that they seemed to have an uncanny knack of sensing when their child was fibbing. Not all of it was bull, he _did_ want to find out as much as he could about his father. He just didn't want his mom to know what he was going to do with that information. He knew it would only hurt her.

ooo

The boys waited again for Neil's ghost at midnight on the pretence that Gary was there for a sleepover. Ash had all been for rushing off and trying those keys; until Gary had reminded him that not only did they not know where the safety deposit box was, they didn't know the number either.

Gary was flopped on the spare bed in Ash's room, tossing and catching a small stone. "Brings back memories of the good ol' days, hey?"

"We were staying at each other's houses practically every week," Ash reminisced. "Remember that time we told each other ghost stories until we were too scared to go to sleep?"

"Yeah, I remember. You nearly had a heart attack when the curtains moved," the chestnut-haired researcher laughed.

"You can't talk," Ash retorted. "_You _dived under the bed when you thought you heard something in the roof."

Gary was about to reply when a ghostly shimmer of light appeared in the room; growing in size until it shaped into the now familiar form of Neil Ketchum.

"Hey Dad," Ash greeted easily.

"Hi boys. I believe you've been doing some checking on what I told you," the ghost grinned.

"How..how did you know?" Gary asked.

"Just pure logic. It's what I would do if I was told something like that," Neil shrugged.

Ash held up the bunch of keys. "We found these in a box Mom kept of your stuff. Is one of them the keys to the safety deposit box you talked about?"

The ghost shook his head. "No, the key to the safety deposit box was buried in a iron box under a beech tree in the woods just outside Pallet. The tree was marked by a metal band."

"Where's the box kept?" Gary asked.

"The Viridian Vault," Neil said. "You need to know the password to access it as well."

"Man I hate remembering passwords," Ash groaned. "What is it?"

"Scruffy."

Ash's face softened at the memory of their first pet Growlithe; now been gone many years. "Good ol' Scruffy. He was the best."

"Scruffy is with me now, you know," Neil grinned.

"Really?"

Neil whistled and a small Growlithe materialised by his side. Scruffy barked happily and bounded over to Ash and began to lick him before giving Gary the same treatment.

Ash sighed happily. "Oh that's good to know…I've always wondered what happens to animals and Pokémon after they die."

"Me too," Gary nodded. "After all the love and loyalty they've given us, it would suck to think they didn't get to Heaven. I hope my first puppy, Chico is up there."

"I'm sure he is," Neil reassured him.

"Dad, could you give us a bit more time to check things about before we give you a decision?" Ash pleaded.

"Take all the time you want," his father smiled. "It doesn't make any difference to me. I've been waiting for fourteen years, another week or so won't be anything major."

ooo

"I don't know my trees," Gary stated. "Do you?"

It was mid morning and the two boys had made their way to the woods outside their home town in a bid to find that box.

Ash shook his head. "They're all the same to me, tall pieces of wood with leaves on them." At their feet, both Umbreon and Pikachu sighed.

"Your dad said it had a metal band around it?"

"Yeah."

"That's what we're looking for then." A pause. "What if it's been chopped down after all this time?"

"I don't want to even think of that."

"Just musing, Ashy Boy."

"Then _stop_ musing, Gaz."

There was no further talk between them for a while as they spread out and went from tree to tree, the Pokémon helping as well.

An excited bark from Umbreon brought them running. The Moonlight Pokémon pointed one tapered paw at the tree he was at. Ash brushed aside the foliage to reveal a rusted metal band around the base of the tree.

"Great job, Umbreon! This must be it!" he scratched the Pokémon behind the ears as he liked best.

Gary then unhooked a Poké Ball from his belt and released a Sandshrew. The Pokémon chittered happily as he began digging into the ground, soil flying every which way.

A few minutes passed before a triumphant '_Shrew!_' came from the ever deepening hole. The Ground Pokémon popped up with a rusted tin box in its paws.

"Good work, Sandshrew" Gary praised the little critter. Sandshrew revelled in the praise.

Ash took the box gently from the Pokémon and after a few attempts managed to prise it open. Inside lay a single key, with a metal tag inscribed with '374' on it. He lifted it out and both boys gazed at the key in silence.

"So Dad was right," Ash said softly.

"Yeah, which means he might be right about everything else he told us," Gary finally said.

"We'll soon find out."

ooo

Armed with his birth certificate and any other ID that they could think of; Ash and Gary were waiting at the doors of the Viridian Vault when it opened for business.

The security guard glanced up from the front desk and his eyes widened. "Mr Ketchum, Mr Oak! What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to get some stuff out of a safe deposit box that belonged to my father, Neil Ketchum," Ash explained, showing him the key.

"Ah, well, let me just bring the information up on my screen," the man said as he tapped on the keyboard. "Neil Ketchum, did you say?"

"Yes. He's deceased."

"Do you have any proof of your relationship to him?" He looked apologetic. "Sorry but it's a security requirement."

"Sure have," Ash showed him a copy of his birth certificate. The man nodded and entered the details into the computer.

"One last thing, do you know the password?"

"It's Scruffy."

"You may go through."

The two boys entered and the security doors slid shut behind them, found themselves gazing at row upon row of steel boxes, three deep. Plaques on the end of each row, gave the range of numbers.

Footsteps echoing on the concrete floor, they reached the row 300 – 400. Scanning the numbers along the row, they stopped when they reached 374. Ash took a deep breath. "Well…this is it."

"The moment of truth," Gary agreed before looking at his friend. "Well, aren't ya gonna open it!"

"I am!" Ash retorted. "I'm just a bit nervous about it, that's all…"

"Why?"

"Because…" Ash struggled to find the right words. He was never very good at expressing himself properly. "Because…depending on what I find in there...it's gonna change my life. There will be no turning back."

"I think we've already gone past that point," Gary smirked. "But I do understand what you're saying."

"We…you mean you're in this with me?"

"All the way, Ashy Boy," the chestnut-haired researcher slapped him on the back. "Why do you think I've stuck around all this time? If I wasn't gonna be in, I would have bailed ages ago!"

"True," the Grand Master looked sheepish. "I wasn't thinking clearly."

"You don't _think_, full stop."

"Shut up," Ash mock growled as he inserted the key and turned. The tumblers in the lock fell in succession and the steel door swung open. Inside lay a thick sheaf of papers bound with staples and covered with a light film of dust.

He carefully pulled it out and brushed off the dust, causing both to sneeze for a few minutes.

"Watch where you brushing that dust," Gary scowled as he blew his nose.

"Sorry, but can't be helped," Ash shrugged as he dug into his pocket for a tissue.

"Sure."

The pages were typed, the paper slightly yellow with ageing. Gary looked over Ash's shoulder as he quickly flipped the pages. "This is it?"

"Yeah," the dark-haired Trainer nodded and tucked the booklet under his arm. "Let's get back to Pallet so we can read through it."

ooo

Back in Ash's room, the two boys divided the papers between them and went through them carefully, making notes on writing pads. When they had finished, Gary logged onto Ash's laptop and began to google the names. Ash sat beside him and made notes on any information that came up.

They came to one particular name that Gary had asterisked; the name of the turncoat in the police force. The chestnut-haired researcher entered the name and hit 'search.'

The results came up and Gary clicked on the first link. There was a collective intake of breath as the website flashed up on the screen.

"That bastard…" he breathed. "He's now high up in the ranks."

Ash gritted his teeth. "He's moved up at the expense of the lives of so many good police officers, whom he betrayed to Team Rocket, _including_ my dad."

"That totally stinks," Gary shook his head. "I can't believe that someone could get away with such evil for so long. We _have_ to make him pay for what he did."

"We do," the Grand Master said firmly. "We're both in?"

"Yep," his friend pushed his chair back. "You gonna tell Red about this?"

"Misty? No way," Ash shook his head.

"Why not? She _is_ your girlfriend."

"A girlfriend who will mallet me into the next century if I told her," Ash reminded his friend. "Hey Mist, my dad's ghost appeared to me and Gary and we've decided to go after Team Rocket because of what he said happened fourteen years ago. She'd think that was _really_ stupid."

Gary thought about it and nodded. "You're right. Telling her would be detrimental to our health."

The Grand Master raised an eyebrow. "You only _just_ worked that out?"

"Hey, I haven't known Red as long or as well as you do," Gary retorted. "And for a while there she was all prickles until we managed to convince her we were friends again."

"I remember that; she was threatening to pulverise you if you were lying."

"She was threatening to kill _you_."

"Let's not tell her."

"Wise move Ashy Boy."

ooo

Two days later, the boys waited for the ghost to come.

Neil shimmered into existence. "Did you find the key?"

"Exactly where you said it would be," Ash confirmed. "And we got the papers."

"Good," his father nodded. "So what is your decision?"

"We're in," Ash motioned to Gary and himself. "Just tell us where to start…"

ooo

_To be continued…_

_Author's Note: The plot thickens! It may seem a bit like Hamlet, but I assure you that Ash will not be faking madness or that Misty will go mad and drown herself. Please read and review 'Broken Wings' if you have not already._


End file.
